Expectante San Valentín
by Vongola Ivianne
Summary: Jejeje tarde pero en respuesta al reto con el mismo nombre... desfruten


El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación, que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana; luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las sábanas, era claro que no tenía intención de levantarse. Después de algunos minutos, ya harto del molesto pitido, por fin abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con recalcada pereza hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Talló sus ojos con una de sus manos y miró su molesto despertador, lo tomó en sus manos y lo apagó para enseguida dejarlo en su lugar. Dirigió su mirada al frente y quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Estaba consiente de qué día era, uno de los más esperados del año; al menos para las parejas.

El día de San Valentín.

Soltó un suspiro.

No era que le molestara, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad; aunque en el fondo lo consideraba absurdo. El amor SIEMPRE estaba presente, día con día, así que ¿Para qué dedicarle sólo un día? Su respuesta: el plan de mercadotecnia para hacer más ricos a los ricos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al principio, el día de San Valentín no le disgustaba. No mucho. Ignorando el hecho de no tener pareja con quien festejar, siempre recibía obsequios y chocolates… de sus amigos y familia, pero sobre todo de "LAS FANS"; al ser integrante de una de las bandas más famosas del país recibir regalos era algo inequívoco.

…

Y aun así, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un sueño o mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la persona que aparecía en todos sus sueños.

Su delicada y esbelta figura. Su cabello como finos hilos de seda de un largo perfecto que enmarcaba su precioso y blanco rostro. Sus labios de un encantador tono cereza. Y sus ojos.

Esos grandes, profundos y brillantes ojos; que lograban atraparlo y lo hacían querer no despertar más, para sólo quedarse ahí. Junto a _esa_ _persona_.

No sabía lo que le ocurría, y mucho menos el porqué de soñar con el mismo ser. Sólo sabía que soñar con _esa persona_ lo hacía sentir extraño, lo hacía sentir especial… lo hacía sentir ¿Enamorado? Y por muy irracional que sonara, se sentía conectado; algo dentro de él le decía que _esa persona_ era real, y que se encontraba en algún lugar… esperando.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Será mejor que te apresures, en media hora salimos al _fan-meeting_ de San Valentín. – La voz de uno de sus compañeros se escuchó desde afuera.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ya voy! – Contestó y, aún con gran pereza, se levantó para ir al baño y alistarse.

Sus fans esperaban. Y tal vez… tal vez, no eran sólo ellas las que lo hacían.

~.~.~.~

La voz del profesor se oía lejana, a pesar de tenerlo frente suyo. Ya estaba a mitad de clases ese día y, por alguna razón, no pudo concentrarse en ninguna, justo como ahora. Desde que despertó tenía una extraña sensación instalada en el pecho; una inexplicable opresión que no lo dejaba y, por si fuera poco, también tenía el sentimiento aquel…

El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando despertaba sin recordar lo soñado. Lo único que mantenía al despertar era la sensación de que alguien lo había abrazado y… de que su sueño había sido importante y significativo. No lograba encontrar una explicación a eso; el anhelo por la presencia desconocida.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos; nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello tanto como ahora. Tal vez se debía a que justo era San Valentín y en esas fechas siempre se ponía _"sensible"_. Y no, NO SE DEBÍA A QUE NO TUVIERA PAREJA, y a que el sentimiento ñoño quisiera "salir a flote"… Simplemente era un día so-fo-can-te.

La vibración de su celular ocasionó que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Con cuidado de que no ser atrapado por el profesor lo sacó de su bolso y leyó el mensaje recién llegado:

"_¡Hola ikemen! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Te veremos en la librería de siempre, queremos mostrarte algo. ¡Más vale que llegues! Nos vemos._

_Lachlan y Emilia_

Leyó el mensaje una vez más. Ese par DEFINITIVAMENTE tramaba algo y, como siempre, terminaban involucrándolo; según ellos: "con el único propósito de que conociera y aprendiera más sobre las costumbres del país.". Hizo un mohín… Desde que había llegado – por un intercambio de estudios – ese par se había acercado a él, y realmente estaba agradecido por eso. Lach y Emi lo trataban con normalidad; no como el resto de personas que lo trataban con curiosidad por ser EXTRANJERO.

Tecleó _un par_ de palabras en respuesta a sus amigos y regresó su atención a la clase… _a lo que quedaba de ella._

~.~.~.~

Después de varias horas ¡EL _FAN-MEETING_ POR FIN TERMINÓ! Se sentía cansado después de tantas actividades con sus fans. Algo de lo que no se quejaba, pues le hacía feliz convivir con todas las personas que siempre les daban su apoyo; tanto al grupo como a él.

Pidió permiso a su manager para dar una vuelta por su cuenta, tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo en solitario.

Una vez camuflado – para pasar desapercibido – salió a las embotelladas calles de la ciudad. Su paso era tranquilo, caminaba observando cada tienda y a las personas que iban por la calle. Sin duda _era el día de los enamorados_. Incontables parejas iban de un lado a otro: tomados de la mano, abrazados, e – unos más atrevidos – incluso besándose.

Lo veía todo a través del par de lentes obscuros que portaba para cubrir una parte de su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa brotaba por el ambiente, _a su alrededor_.

Al doblar por una esquina sus pies se detuvieron y su cuerpo quedó estático. No podía creer lo que veía. A unos metros frente a él se encontraba parado la razón de sus confusos pensamientos. Su musa que creía irreal.

El chico de sus sueños.

Lo vio entrar a una librería y sin pensarlo dos veces sus pies se movieron, llevándolo donde él.

Entró al lugar y, tras saludar mecánicamente al dependiente, se internó entre los estantes de libros en busca del chico. Anduvo entre varios hasta que por fin lo encontró, justo al otro lado del pasillo donde él estaba. Sólo siendo separados por un estante… Era capaz de ver – entre las hileras – el rostro que aparecía constante en sus sueños.

Sus pasos seguían a los de él, y sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Su piel blanca. Su cabello. Sus labios. Y sus ojos; que por segundos eran opacados por el revoloteo de sus pestañas.

Todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba en sueños.

"_¡Dios!... ¡ERA TAN GUAPO!"_

\- ¡Buuu! – Fue el sonido provocado POR UN CHICO, que se posó detrás de _su musa_, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡AH! – Gritó al sentir como le picaban las costillas. Volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con el rostro burlón de Lachlan. - ¡Lach! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que advertirte que no hagas eso? – Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- Como he dicho antes: "AMO espantarte". – Sonrió a su víctima.

\- Pues veamos si AMAS cuando olvide confirmar quien es y te tenga que visitar en el hospital – Amenazó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ya, ya. ¡Tranquilos, niños! – La voz de una tercera persona se hizo lugar. Una linda chica se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Yo, Emi! – Saludó a la chica con una sonrisa.

Sus "amigos" eran bastante extraños. Al principio le sorprendió; pues no era común ver a personas tan… _excéntricas_ como ese par.

Por su parte, Hayato observaba TODO desde el otro lado del estante, con cierta molestia por la acción del chico. _Molestia_ que _persistía_ al ver la _familiaridad_ con que _interactuaba_ con _él._

Se mantuvo escuchando su plática, a la espera de poder escuchar su nombre…

~.~.~.~

\- … Pero debemos apresurarnos. Si los guardias nos encuentran seremos carne muerta. – La sonrisa de Lachlan sólo podía significar una cosa: NADA de lo que acababa de explicar PODRÍA ser LEGAL. Divertido, sí. Una forma "novedosa" de conocer Roma, sí. Con la probabilidad de terminar detenidos y encarcelados, _definitivamente sí_.

Emilia volteó a ver mi rostro, al notar mis dudas sonrió y me dio un gran abrazo. – Vamos Takeshi. No es tan malo como suena, además si algo sucediera estoy 100% segura de que tú nos podrás ayudar. –

\- Hahahaha. Supongo que tienes razón, - Las palabras abandonaron mis labios antes de que las pudiera considerar; como si mis instintos me dijeran que al seguir ese alocado plan encontraría lo que buscaba. - lo mejor será salir de una vez. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo en el tren de camino a Roma? – No pude evitar sonreír. Cuando Lachlan y Emilia me abrazaban era como estar de nuevo en casa.

Fue en ese momento que lo noté.

Una sonrisa familiar, que jamás había visto. Ojos grises que me hicieron contener el aliento sin que me diera cuenta. Una piel blanca y tersa, que me recordó un cálido abrazo…

Desgraciadamente, cuando quise moverme al siguiente pasillo para ver mejor aquella figura que hizo a mi cuerpo estremecerse en anticipación, el apuesto joven salió de la librería con paso apresurado.

\- ¿Quién…? – Ahora las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

Salimos de la librería para sólo detenernos en una tienda por comida en nuestro recorrido hacía la estación del tren. Abordamos directo, ya que Lachlan ya tenía los boletos, y al entrar al vagón mi corazón se detuvo. A pesar de los lentes y la gorra mi cabeza y corazón me gritaban que era la misma persona de la librería.

Tratando de parecer un caballero dejé que Emilia se sentara primero, al lado de Lachlan, para poder sentarme un poco más cerca de _esa persona_.

~.~.~.~

34cm.

Tener a mí musa tan cerca y no poder hacer, ni decir algo es FRUS-TRAN-TE; como cuando intenté componer la letra de una nueva canción. Me di cuenta de que por algo ese era el trabajo de Tsuna, mientras yo me dedico a componer la melodía; _cada quien tiene su propio talento_. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Sequé un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Antes de exhalar volteé a la ventana para asegurarme que el humo saliera por la ventanilla. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable…

Después de un largo día de trabajo, seguido de una cacería, mi estómago se quejó; al parecer un plato de fruta, café y medio sándwich en la mañana no era suficiente para todo un día. No pude evitar que un leve sonrojo marcara mis mejillas.

\- ¡Yo! Parece que te falta un bocadillo… ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de nuestro almuerzo? – Takeshi (aka mi musa) me ofreció con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo un ademán para que me sentara con ellos. – El nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, por cierto. –

Intenté parecer desinteresado en su oferta a la vez que mi cabeza giraba como carrusel, mi corazón corría a mil por hora y mi estómago se revolcaba como caballo desbocado. – Tch. Supongo que si no hay ningún problema… –

15 cm. Sólo 15 centímetros más para poder estar cerca de él.

Al levantarme para cambiar de lugar, el chico al que Takeshi llamó _Lach_ rápidamente cambió de asiento para quedar al lado de MI musa, dejándome a un lado de la chica llamada _Emi_. No es que me molestara el sentarme al lado de una mujer, era el hecho de no poder estar al lado de _esa persona_. No pude enviarle una mirada de odio a ese chico; claro que gracias a mis gafas nadie parecía notarlo.

20 cm. ¡AAGGHH!

\- ¿Y… cuál podría ser tu nombre? Yo soy Lachlan y ella es mi amiga Emilia. – Lo dijo con un tono obviamente desencantado, mientras tomaba un poco de comida y me la pasaba. La aludida, por su lado, no dejaba de observarme, de una forma muy insistente.

Después de un chillido por lo bajo y muchas frases confusas pronunciadas a una velocidad imposible, Emilia se aferró a mi brazo y en un tono travieso y meloso canturreo. - ¡Oh mi dios! No puedo creer que esté sentada al lado del guapísimo y súper popular Hayato Gokudera… ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo? –

Supongo que mi rostro fue suficiente para demostrar mi aturdimiento, ¿Cómo me pudo reconocer? La chica y se burló a todo pulmón. Como de costumbre mi reacción fue totalmente mecánica. Tapé su boca con mi mano mientras volteaba a mí alrededor para cerciorarme que nadie la había escuchado. Una vez terminé de escanear el lugar y ver que nadie nos ponía atención, me quité las gafas y la fulmine con la mirada.

\- Estás loca mujer. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir mi nombre en público? Por un motivo estoy de incógnito. –

Mi musa y su compañero se soltaron a reír.

De él me pareció el sonido más hermoso. De su amigo fue el ruido más molesto.

Para evitar problemas lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en regresar a mi lugar y sacar otro cigarro. Ignorar a todos hasta que llagáramos a nuestro destino, luego seguir desde lejos a mi musa. Un plan infantil… pero era el primero que se me ocurría.

34cm. una vez más.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. – Hahahaha. Lo siento, lo siento. No era nuestra intención el molestarte. Toma, no has comido nada. – Tekeshi se sentó a mi lado al mismo tiempo que me ponía algo de comida en las piernas. Una vez más su sonrisa me llenó y no pude hacer otra cosa más que tomar la comida y dar un gran mordisco a no sé qué cosa. Mi mente estaba muy ocupada recordándome los pocos centímetros que me separaban de mi amor… ¿Amor?

\- Tsk. Gracias… - Mi voz sonaba demasiado temblorosa, ¿Qué me pasaba?

\- Así que… ¿Eres una celebridad? La verdad no tengo mucho en Italia… y no conozco muchas cosas… -

\- Pertenezco a una banda… -

\- Eso es genial… y dime… ¿A dónde vas?... Mis amigo y yo nos dirigimos hacia Roma… Es uno de sus extraños planes para que vea Italia… - Su intento por hacer plática conmigo hacía que cada vez quisiera cerrar esa distancia que nos separaba.

5cm.

~.~.~.~

Sus ojos se clavaban en mí intensamente. Quería seguir escuchando su voz. Quería tocarlo.

\- … Voy a Roma… - En definitiva no era fácil conversar con él, ahora al menos sabía que íbamos al mismo lugar.

\- ¿Por trabajo, supongo? – Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y sus mejillas se ruborizaron antes de que apartara la mirada.

\- En definitiva no es por trabajo. –

Nos hundimos en un cálido silencio por un buen rato. Sin entender por qué, la idea de estar con esta persona era lo mejor y más dichoso en lo que mi mente podía pensar. Sin darme cuenta me quedé viendo su rostro por más tiempo de lo que debía. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? –

\- No, no. Hahahaha. Es sólo que… tengo la sensación de… de que ya te habíamos estado juntos… - El calor inundó mi rostro por lo que fui yo quien ahora volteaba el rostro. Este día cada vez se estaba haciendo más raro. Me revolví en mi asiento con incomodidad, lo cual no pasó desapercibido.

Con un sonrojo cubriendo todo su rostro Hayato me vio fijamente a los ojos.

\- Bueno,… por mi parte yo… te he visto en mis sueños… Por eso pensé que… sería agradable un paseo por Roma… - Sus manos temblaron al tomar su cigarrillo y apagarlo en el cenicero del asiento. Una vez que el recuerdo de lo que vi en la librería y sus palabras hicieron click en mi mente no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Oh! Así que eras tú quien se ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños últimamente. Valla, que alegría poder conocerte en persona –

Por un momento todo pareció detenerse. Su rostro rojizo haciendo par con el mío. Nuestras manos entrelazándose por lo bajo. Las risitas de mis amigos como sonido de fondo.

Todo se mezcló perfectamente en este día de lo enamorados.


End file.
